1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device and a video device using the same, and, more specifically, relates to an improvement in a recording device, such as a camera integrated type video tape recorder and a video tape recorder (hereinafter simply called as VTR) which record sound signals (signals in audible frequencies) as well as images, and for audio devices such as a cassette tape recorder and a digital audio tape recorder (DAT) which only record audio signals, in which recording of unwanted wind sound encountered during recording in outdoors is suppressed.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 4 is a block diagram of a sound recording circuit in a conventional camera integrated type VTR. Numeral 1 is a microphone (MIC), numeral 2 is an amplifier (AMP) which amplifies a signal from the MIC and outputs the same as an input sound signal A, numeral 3 is a switch (SW) which selects whether the input sound signal is to be output toward a filter 4 or not, numeral 4 is the filter which receives the input sound signal A, numeral 5 is an AGC amplifier circuit (AGCAMP) which outputs a recording sound signal C upon receipt of the output from the filter 4 or the input sound signal A from the SW 3, numeral 6 is a recording circuit which receives the output (recording sound signal C) from the AGCAMP 5, numeral 7 is a magnetic head (hereinafter simply called as head) which records the sound signal on a video tape 8 upon receipt of the signal from the recording circuit 6, and numeral 8 is the video tape.
Upon receipt of the input sound signal A the filter 4 cuts components below for example 300 Hz out of the signal components and outputs the remaining components as a reduced wind sound signal B to the AGCAMP 5. The wind sound is a sound picked up by the microphone in a form of a sound signal corresponding to the wind pressure acting on the microphone. These wind sounds are noises such as hollow sounds like boco boco and rushing sounds like zaa zaa. Upon receipt of the input sound signal A or reduced wind sound signal B, the AGCAMP 5 AGC-controls the amplification rate so as to maintain the inputted signal level within a predetermined signal level and produces the recording sound signal C having a suitable level for recording.
In the sound recording circuit having the above constitution, the input sound signal A is produced by amplifying an electrical signal of the sound collected by the MIC 1. When there is no wind, the operator manipulates the SW 3 to select the side with no filter ("OFF" side), thereby the input sound signal A is sent out as it is to the AGCAMP 5 via a signal line 4a and the sound signal is recorded on the video tape 8 via the recording circuit 6 and the head 7.
When the operator feels wind sounds disturbing, the operator manipulates the SW 3 to select the side with filter ("ON" side). At this instance, the input sound signal A is sent toward the filter 4 and a low sound band below 300 Hz, in which wind sound components is contained in many amount, is cut off by the filter 4. The filtered signal as the reduced wind sound signal B is sent out to the AGCAMP 5 and the sound signal of which the low sound components are cut off is recorded on the video tape 8.
In such as camera integrated type VTR as explained in above, in order to achieve a clear sound collecting in outdoors even when there is a wind a part of wind sound components among the input sound signal A is cut off.
In the conventional constitution thus explained, when the operator notes the sound recording will be affected by the wind, the operator has to manually manipulate the SW 3 toward "ON", however when the operator is concentrating the picture taking the operator likely forgets to manipulate the SW 3. When the manipulation of the SW 3 is forgotten and the SW 3 is remained in "OFF" state, the collected sound affected by the wind is recorded and the noises such as hollow sounds like boco boco or rushing sounds like zaa zaa are superposed on the recorded sounds. On the other hand, when a picture taking is performed under the condition that the SW 3 is left in "ON" state in indoors where there is no influence of wind and human voice is the major sound source, the lower sound components in the collected sound are cut off and as a result there happens such instances that the collected sound is not clearly recorded.
Further, it is difficult to eliminate wind sound components generated by such as a gust even if recording is performed by cutting off the normal wind sound components from the sound signal. Still further, when a wind sound signal larger than a human voice is generated, the AGCAMP performs the AGC control with reference to the large wind sound signal, thereby there arises an inconvenience that the sound to be recorded is recorded in a smaller sound volume condition than the normal condition.